


Buddy

by one_more_offbeat_anthem



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_more_offbeat_anthem/pseuds/one_more_offbeat_anthem
Summary: Saw aTumblr post about Destiel and “exclusive buddy-hood.” So I wrote a one-shot. Welcome to the second piece of fanfic ever posted here, a hearty four/five years after the first.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Buddy

“I’m going to go shower, or I might smell like this forever,” Dean said when they got back to the bunker, “Someone order pizza or something. We should celebrate.” He left the room, already unbuttoning his shirt as he went.

Sam pulled open a drawer in the kitchen and began looking through a pile of takeout menus. “Whaddya think, Cas, should we go for pizza, like Dean said, or Chinese food?”

“You know I don’t have a preference.” Cas sat down at the kitchen table.

“Well, what would Dean like best?”

“Pizza. But you’ll have to get two—you know he can eat a whole one by himself.”

“Mmm-hmm. I’ll wait ’til he gets out to order, ask him what he wants. Beer?”

“Sure.”

Sam got two beers out of the fridge and sat down across from Cas at the table, “You know, buddy, you did a good job today. A successful hunt!”

Cas looked at him as if he was scandalized.

“What?” Sam asked, “What’d I say?”

“Sam,” Cas said, with great difficulty, “I appreciate our friendship very much, and it’s very important to me. But I am already _Dean’s_ buddy.”

Suddenly, so many things made sense to Sam.


End file.
